Underground Dragoon Ruins (Japan)
Main article: Dungeons : For English version: Underground Dragoon Ruins '' How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: ? : Required completion of Dungeon: Old Sewers After beating the final statue in Old Sewers, report to Zermu Terlu at the Ministry of Arcanum to obtain a crystal required to access Underground Dragoon Ruins. Material Checklist All materials required to complete this dungeon are listed below. They are dropped by specific enemies populating the dungeon, but most can be traded or sold in player shops or the auction house. Back to top 'Underground Dragoon Ruins: Warped Heaven' 'Dark Angel Statue 1' :::*'Enemies: 3x Familiar Spirit (ファミリアスピリット)' :'Statue 2''' :Location: Long water hall with plants. This is the third statue you will encounter in the dungeon (but 2nd to activate!) ::After clearing the first statue, you can now access a room and find a hatchet from the junk pile. Take this hatchet to a tablet in the pillar room. There are 2 tablets in this room so don't get confused. The correct tablet will ask for 23 Quartz Powder (dropped from Runic Guard) and will repair your hatchet, but it won't be silver yet. For that, head to the tablet right by to the 1st statue, across from 2 mana plants, before 2 flame traps. The tablet requires 23 Wandering Spirit (dropped from Big Sergeant) to turn your hatchet into a silver hatchet which can unlock the second statue. :: ::Warning: Using a non-upgraded hatchet on the statue will consume the key item. You will have to go back to the pile of junk in the room by the first statue to pick up a new hatchet. If you use the repaired hatchet upgraded with Quartz Powder on the statue before upgranding it into a Silver Hatchet you will lose this hatchet including the Quartz Powders. So turn into silver before talking to the statue. :::*'Enemies: 5x Spirit Battler' : Statue 3 : Location: Between 2 very long ramps, right after 2 Spirits, you can't miss it. This is the second statue you will encounter in this dungeon (but last to activate). : ::When you examine the machine in the room behind the second statue it will give you a dull grey plate in exchange for 10 Ectoplasm (drops from Spirits). Take the plate to the machine at the top of the Pillar room. Polish it 3 times. If you polish it 4 times it will break and you'll have to exchange 10 Ectoplasm at the other machine again. After this, take it to the first machine you encountered all the way back near the start of the dungeon right by the very first spirit. Use this machine 1-3 times to receive the Silver Card. You will need Mana Calcite to use the machines (9 total). Take the Silver card to activate the third statue. :::*'Enemies: 8x(?) Lamp Malice' 'Floor 2 Ruins': :Statue 1 :First you need to activate the dark angel statue (located after the first teleport, on the left; right before the 2nd teleport). :Use 2nd teleport to appear in a cave with purple bull and take stairs on the right through doorway (beware shock trap). Turn left when you face 2 spirits and use 3rd teleport. It brings you to a cave with 3 spirits and stairs on right and left. Take left stairs and use the 4th teleport near 2 imps. You now appear on top of a large room, with flame and shock traps. Find your way to pedestal in the middle of it and receive a password. This password will be randomly generated and three-six digits long. Example: 8832. :Use the password at another pedestal (opposite to dark angel statue) to get your CARD. Use this card with 15 OD Boundary Stones (drops from Runic Guards at UDR floor 1) at another pedestal (located on the left side at the top, after the 2nd teleport - there is often a purple mob at the base of the stairs here, and a Nightwatch spawns near the top by the pedestal). This will activate the first statue. :Note: if you die in this area, you jump down the big hole twice will be the revive statue located. :::*'Enemies: 10 Ogre-Face (like the Big Sergeants from UDR 1, without Stun. Just bigger)' :Statue 2 :The statue is located after the 2nd teleport, in the room with 2 specters, and guarded by 1 lesser demon. :(Note: do not need visit statue to start the mission.) :In the catwalk room (Top floor where you got your password; locate the last pole teleport to start position/revive statue), on the far end (located directly opposite direction of the teleport out) there is a hurt npc who will give you a quest. For this quest, you need to go to town and deliver a letter to the knight NPC in the bar in Hero's Square. (HINT! Since this is a soul mission, the fastest way to accomplish this is to simply log out and log onto another character that is already in town. Then when you're finished talking to the NPC, log back on your progression character.) This NPC will give you medicine to give to the soldier. The soldier will give you a scarlet gem. This gem will need to be slotted after the 3rd teleport, at the top of the rom where there are 2 imps located (3 spirits are located below the steps). The answer to the question is 300. Then you will get dragon's head ritual pierce. :After the first teleporter look behind you (the path that opend after clearing the first Statue) follow the path and take the teleporter on the left. :On the right side of this new room you can climb up the wall. Go up, turn right and follow the way. At the end you will find a stone tablet. Talk to it, install dragon's head ritual pierce, and unlock statue 2. Move on and make two big jump to a rock with teleport or just climb up the rock from the left side of the rock. : From the start location use the first teleporter. Go the usual way to the specter room with teleporter, but instead of teleporting you, just go a bit further across this room. You should see a Lesser Demon. Near the lesser demon is the guardian statue. :::*'Enemies: 3x Formless Bug ' :::Low dmg, relatively low HP... easy to solo : :Statue 3 :First of all: Talk to the Statue (it is located after the first teleporter where the path opend after the first Statue) :You have to collect 13 Scapegoats (Lesser Demons), 20 Spit Of Fear (Spectre), 20 Regretful Skeletons (Nightwatch) and 30 Karmically Bound Souls (Imps). :Then offer them to tablets in this order: :1st: a tablet behind the Statue 2 barrier (20 Regretful Skeletons); :2nd: At the 3 Statue take the left teleporter, then take the next teleporter on a gaint rock too (in the middle of the field).(Note: You can climb up F this rock from the left side of rock easily.) After teleported, then climb up the stone stairs on the right and then climb up cliff F guarded by a Lesser Demon, then give the stone slate your offer (20 Spirit of Fear). Then run down the slope and forward to another stone stair(left hand), use a teleporter is near at corner after a nightwatch to back to entry. :3rd: Go back to the second Statue and follow the stairs up, turn right in the room and follow the stairs down, then you will find the stone slate on the left side (13 Scapegoats is the offer). : Note: Here, you can jump down to the entry. :4th: Go to Statue 3 and touch/offer it 30 Karmically Bound Souls. :::*'Enemies: 3x Lesser Demons.' :::Easy for Trapper. Otherwise, use a thief to pull, hide behind entrance and split 1 x 1. '' : :'Statue 4 ' :No quest. :::*'Enemies: 2x Andhaka .' :::*'1x Carley ' :::''Final boss Carley and two big imps. Imps can be pulled and easily damaged, but Carley has got high physical defense. During the fight Carley will lay eggs. These eggs will spawn zombies, which will protect Carley from receiving damage while she is alive. Kill these zombies immediately to resume the fight with Carley. '' '''TIP: 'It is possible to steal the popular item Goddess Sphere from Carley with the thief ability 'Steal Attack'. A max rank Steal Attack has roughly a 10% success rate. Caches Note: Chests may be empty, even the ones requiring keys. Back to top Creatures Special Monsters found in Area. Spiral Gem, Spiral Mixer, Lost Number, Toxic Genome Bosses Fought in this Area Formless Bug, Carley, Andhaka, Lesser Demon, Lamp Malice, Spirit Battler, Familiar Spirit, Ogre-Face Screenshots, Maps and Music Background music for the dungeon Final Battle music for Carley Maps-Warped Heaven